Forget Me Not
by Kookie-Chan41
Summary: "The man with photographic memories, spends his last few months of life losing everything he's learn. From his name to his grandchildren."
1. Forget Me Not

Kotoko sat beside her husband bed as he slept with ease, she softly grazed his hand with the tip of her fingers. Her eyes intensely watching, his soft snores filled the silent room with a certain feeling of comfort.

A new sound erupt as the door to Naoki's room slid open, Kotoko smiled lightly as her nearly twenty-eight year old daughter, Sato Kotomi, and two bright grandchildren Sato Mikki, Sato Daichi.

Mikki, nearing the adorable age of five with a bit of a snotty side everyone knows came from her mother, held onto her mother's hand as her they entered the room. Daichi, who was three months shy of his very first birthday, slept in his mother's arms with no worry.

"Hello mama." Kotomi greets as Mikki rushes over to her grandmother happily jumping into her open arms. Kotoko laid a kiss onto Mikki's rosy cheek before greeting her daughter back.

"How is papa?" She asks as she sat in the chair beside her mother, her eyes scanning over her father's sleeping body.

A small sigh escapes Kotoko's lips as she turns her gaze from her granddaughter playing in her lap, to her worried daughter.

"He's still alive."

A deep feeling of pain bubbled inside Kotomi's gut, her vision clouded over with fresh tears. Kotoko placed a hand upon her daughter's shoulder, "Darling, We are old. You shouldn't expect us to live forever." Kotomi nodded as she roughly wiped away her tears with one free hand.

"I-I k-know…." Kotomi choked out in the spur of her sudden sobs, "I just didn't expect it to be so painful."

Kotoko nodded as she laid her head onto Kotomi's shoulder in replace of her hand. "You know it's kinda ironic. The man with photographic memory," Kotoko's mind began playing her memories of Naoki in his schooling days.

"Is now spending his last few months, slowly losing all he's learned. From his name to his own grandchildren." A humorless laugh escapes Kotoko's lips.

"Life is a cruel world," Mikki started playing with her grandfather's hand, quietly telling him stories about her day at daycare with her brother. While Kotomi sobbed beside her.

Hours had past, Kotomi and her children left for the day saying they would return again tomorrow.

Now Kotoko was sitting next to her husband reading one of his favorite stories, though it was a bit complicated for her to understand, the book gave her great pleasure when she read it.

In her mind she heard her husband's voice speaking each one of the words.

As she was reaching the end of another chapter a nurse came in, "Mrs. Irie visiting hours are almost over." Kotoko looked up at the woman, her eyes begging "Please… just one more chapter." The Nurse's heart ached for the older woman sitting in front of her.

"Alright one more ma'am." Kotoko nodded a quick thanks as the nurse left.

Kotoko turned to her husband with a smile, "Irie-kun when you wake up. We'll go to the park again." She told him, her frail hand grabbed hold of his. "Doesn't that sound nice? Granted it's a bit far… But it'll be fine right?" Kotoko was answered with silence.

If it weren't for the beeping machine next to her husband, she would think he was dead.

"When you wake up…"

Though she knew it would never happen, it didn't stop her from dreaming of the day it did.

She dreamt of him opening his eyes, showing her the eyes filled with nothing but love. The eyes that made her fall for that freshman day many years ago.

The minute he would kiss her once more with the lips that drew her breathe away. The lips that stole her first kiss and many more after that.

His hands that would hold her hands as they did on their wedding day.

A gentle sob released from Kotoko's lips, "Right? Irie-kun? When you wake up, everything will be okay. We'll be happy again."

Kotoko gripped onto Naoki's hand as her sobs turned into wails of anger mixed with sadness. "When you wake up, we'll be happy. W-we-we'll go dancing, go to the movies, visit our grandchildren together, see Yuuki and his family once more."

Kotoko lifted up her head and smiled at her husband's face, "When- when you- wake- w-wake- up," Through her tears Kotoko rose up from her seat, laid next to her Naoki's body, her lips stole a kiss from his as she laid her heavy head onto his chest.

She clung to his unmoving body as she slowly began to fall into a deep slumber.

As she eyes closed as her life began to fade a loud ringing echoed in her ear.

Her last thoughts before her final breathe was _Forget Me Not…_

 **Hi everyone! I hope you liked this story. I know it was really short. But today because I was watching the notebook while reading Itakiss fanfiction and a thought came to my mind. What if Naoki the genius with 200IQ died of Alzheimers.** **Thank you all for reading! Please let me know how you feel about this story was it good? Bad? Weird?**


	2. Read Me Please

So for those who dont understand, this story is a one time thing.I didnt write it for others, I wrote it because the idea struck my mind as I was reading.I know I'm not good at writing something.If I pushed myself to try harder in creating it maybe it would have been better.I write what I want, if you don't like then okay.I can't make you like it.I'll take criticism, as long as its helpful criticism.Don't tell me Im a horrible writer.Tell me how to make it easier for you to get into the feel of story.'Teach me, don't belittle me.'For those who did like it, thank you for enjoying my short story.And those wondering, my story secret kiss will continue till its finished.


End file.
